Unfamiliar Feelings
by Champion of None
Summary: She wasn't used to these mushy feelings. She only thought of them as weakness. Unfortunately, a group of misfits prove her ideals wrong, especially one man in particular. She was going to need some Tylenol after this wasn't she? Akisame X OC
1. Chapter 1

**Unfamiliar Feelings**

 **Chapter 1: The Jump that Started it All**

 **I do** **not** **own Kenichi The Mightest Disciple, only my OC.**

* * *

A figure walked briskly through the vacant, dark streets carrying a briefcase. Everything was silent, no people, no animals, no nothing. The figure was slightly slower suspicious of hearing no sound, but continued on there way to the rendezvous spot, where they have to deliver the briefcase. The figure stopped for a brief moment. The figure turned their head to look around. There was no one there. The figure frowned distastefully, as they looked at their surroundings. The figure turned their attention to the bush out of the corner of their eye. _That's not right._ The figure thought it was best to not let their followers that they were onto them. It could only cause a disaster.

The figure continued onto the rendezvous spot like nothing happened, and then that was when the figure heard a slight shifting movement behind them.

"I don't appreciate being followed, for your information," The figure said indifferently. The figure heard a chuckle behind her. _A female?_

"I knew that wasn't going to get you, sweetheart," The female behind the figure responded confidently and flirtatiously. _Judging by the woman's tone, she's done this before and she's used to flirting with both genders._ "I'm afraid you have what I want, sweetie. Now before anyone gets hurt, I think you should hand it over."

"Over my dead body," The figure responded instantaneously, and turned around to see the other woman. The woman was curvaceous, and was wearing a skin-tight, black suit. Her hands were on her hips, and she was staring at the figure intensely. _Used to having power or the upper hand. Plans on seducing me._ _If that doesn't work, then she has backup._ The figure eyed the woman's hands, and her body. _Sleek hands, very, very slim arms. She moisturizers often, they don't look like they have any injuries or scars, so she doesn't fight, and those skinny arms and legs tell me she doesn't deal with martial arts._ The figure eyed the allyways to make out some large, dark figures. The figure was out numbered. The figured looked back to the woman to see her smirk. "I don't know who's spreading rumors that I'm lesbian, but tell them I'm not."

"Huh, really? My Intel tells me you are because of the lack of boyfriends in your life, but when I'm through with you, you'll be batting for the other team," She purred. The figure frowned.

"You mean, when your lackies are done with me, correct?" The figure corrected, as the large dark figures stepped out of the shadows. The woman clapped.

"Well done, Miss Akiyama. How did you figure that out?" The woman asked.

"It's not that hard. You could see the outline of their bodies from a mile away," Akiyama scoffed. The woman yawned playfully and checked her watch, and faked a surprise face.

"Aww. I'm afraid our time is up together, Miss Akiyama. Hopefully you live through this," The woman said, and snapped her fingers. "Boys, sick her."

All of the men charged at Akiyama, while she pulled out her gun from her coat pocket, and began to shoot at the men. _Only shoot at the important spots, Yukiko. No killing._ she aimed at the thighs of the men, so they would be hindered in their advanced toward her. She shot for 6 more rounds at the men, but frowned as she started to realize that she was running out of bullets, and there was still a lot of men charging her. Approximately, 4 men and 3 bullets. She cursed when she missed one, but it was too late. A punch to the head. _A concussion._ She stumbled a bit, but a man chuckled and grabbed the back of coat, lifted it and threw her down to the floor. _Cracked ribs, and perhaps a punctured lung if the ribs get broken anymore._ Her vision was getting dark, everything she was hearing was distorted. She heard laughing. She presumed it was the woman. She was getting tired. She heard footsteps walking towards her, and some talking, but she was getting something out of her hands. Struggling was pointless.

She could barely move a muscle, and she was trying to stay awake. She could barely stay awake. _Crack!_ She gritted her teeth, as she felt one of her fingers break. _Someone, help me!_ And she passed out.

* * *

"Whaddya think we should do with the girl?" One the goons asked. The second one shrugged.

"Eh. Wouldn't hurt if we hurt her some more. I need to get the stress out, and the boss did say to take as long as we want with her," the Third goon asked.

"Well, well, well. May I ask what is going on here?" A new voice entered the conversation. It was deep, and a bit angry if the goons had to describe it. The first goon looked a bit surprised. "Haven't your parents ever taught you to never hit a woman."

"I thought the boss cleared out this street?" The first goon questioned.

"She did," The fourth goon answered.

"Heh. Who cares. We can took care of this little man, like we did with the girl," The second goon stated confidently. The newcomer had a slightly amused expression on his face.

"What's so funny, little man?" The fourth goon asked.

"Oh nothing. Just a little joke I heard earlier," He answered cryptically. The third goon got slightly impatient. He wanted his pay already. "Now why don't you let the woman go?"

The second goon had his foot on the woman's foot, and asked,"And if we don't?" The second goon applied more pressure to hear more cracking in the woman's foot. The newcomer had a deep frown, and sighed.

"Then, I'll have to do this," He answered, and began to approach all the goons.

Everyone living near that street heard screams that night.

* * *

Yukiko Akiyama slowly began to open, and to her surprise she wasn't dead. At least so she thought. Everything was blurry and white. She didn't have her glasses on. She sniffed her surroundings. _No drugs. It seems clean._ she couldn't move all of her fingers on her right hand, more specifically her middle finger, nor her left foot.

"Ah, you're finally awake," A male's voice spoke. It was calm, gentle, extremely deep.

"Where am I?" Her voice came out raspy. Like she hasn't used it in a while. _Two to three days I've been out, and also assuming the man's statement._

"You're in my clinic. You've been out for-"

"Two to three days?" She interrupted. "My apologies. Go on."

There was silence and hesitation. _He was observing her._ "Two days, actually. Would you like to know the injuries?"

"A concussion. Broken ribs. Possibly a punctured lung. Broken middle finger. Heavily bruised left foot," She answered. There was more silence. "My apologies once more. It's a bad habit."

"No punctured lung. Thankfully. Pardon me asking but normally when people go through this, they don't usually have a calm composure like yours, why is that?" He asks.

"If I freaked out, that wouldn't change my situation, Mr..." Yukiko trailed off. How could she not have asked this man... Possibly her savior's name.

"Akisame Koetsuji," He answered.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Koetsuji. I'm Yukiko Akiyama."

* * *

 **Oh dear lord I hope I characterized him right. Please please please tell me if I'm messing anybody up or Miss Yukiko is super Mary Sue Kawaii Desu**

 **Thanks for Reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unfamiliar Feelings**

 **Chapter 2: Ryozanpaku**

 **Thanks to those who read the last** **chapter!** **As you know, I do not own Kenichi the Mightest Disciple, only my OC**

* * *

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Akiyama," The doctor, Akisame Koetsuji, greeted.

"And it is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Koetsuji," She responded, still blankly staring upon the ceiling of his clinic. "If I may ask, how long would it take for me to recover from these injuries?"

"It would take about three weeks, and for your foot and finger five days," he answered. She frowned. Yukiko didn't have that time. She was suppose to go to a meeting in Nagoya about the plans she was suppose to deliver yesterday. Unfortunately, it was taken away by some retriever. Yukiko didn't really have a good look at her facial features, but fortunately knew her characteristics, so she knew what kind of places to look in.

"I am grateful for you finding me in that street a few days ago and treating me, Mr. Koetsuji, but I'm afraid I don't have that time. I have a meeting to attend in a few days," Yukiko elaborated.

"I can't let you do that. You're wounds from two days ago are just healing. You are in condition to be traveling anywhere," He responded sternly. _Caring. Helpful. Stubborn._ She sighed softly.

"It's a mandatory meeting. I'm afraid I can't miss that meeting if my job's on the line," Yukiko said in a desperate attempt for him to let her go.

"No means no," Akisame responded instantaneously. She heard him shuffle a bit, and walk towards something. "I'll be back in an hour to check on your condition, and don't have any ideas. I'm sending someone to keep watch over you."

She heard him open the door and close it. He was gone. She frowned deeply. Yukiko assumed that he was right. Her left foot wasn't going to get her anywhere. She was going to need crutches. Yukiko wasn't exactly sure where she was at, she could only assume how far Akisame walked to the door , she was in a fairly small building unless she was placed close to the door and everything was much larger in the background.

Akisame Koetsuji. He seemed like an honest man. He didn't have any harmful intentions to her as far as she could tell. She couldn't see what he looked like without her glasses, but it was fine. She could only picture what he looked like. By the shuffling he was making with his clothes, she could only assume that he was wearing. A kimono? No. Something else. At this day and age, hardly any men wear kimonos, even women.

She heard the door open.

"Hey. You the patient Akisame was talking about?" He asked. He had a gruff voice. Very very edgy and rough.

"Yes. I'm Yukiko Akiyama and I apologize for interrupting your schedule, Mr..." Yukiko trailed off.

"Shio Sakaki. And it's fine. I was done with my training session with my disciple anyways," He brushed off the apology. _Disciple? A martial artist? Is Mr. Koetsuji the doctor for a martial artist school?_

There was silence for a few moments, until Yukiko asked, " Mr. Sakaki, do you see a pair of glasses anywhere?"

"Uhhh," there was shuffling for a couple of minutes, "yeah. And can you drop the formalities? Just call me Sakaki. Here."

Sakaki handed Yukiko her black, plastic frames, and she accepted them without hesitation. "Thank you."

"No problem," he responded. She had a clearer view of the room she was in now. It was small, with a few patient beds, medicine cabinets, and a few statues of the Buddha. It was very tidy and organized. Yukiko was impressed. _A very organized, hygienic man. Has a license to practice medicine._

She looked at Sakaki Shio, and basically drunk in his appearance. Leather jacket, very muscular, jeans, scar across his face. _Participates in street fights and the martial arts explains why he so muscular, scar looks to be about 9 years or older, and has an intimidating feeling to him with his getup._ He looked at her oddly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked. Ah. Her eyes widened a fraction.

"It's just so unusual to see people without having my glasses on for a while," she said. It was the half-truth. Yukiko didn't want anyone to know about her weird talent, although she may have spoiled it for Akisame when they were in the same room. She attempted to change the subject. "What martial arts?"

"Karate," Sakaki responded. She nodded attempting to look slightly interested. "Why? Thinking about joining the dojo so something like this won't happen again?"

Yukiko shook her head, and responded,"No. My brother worships the martial arts that's all. Just wanted to know."

"Speaking of this, how did you end up like this?" Sakaki questioned.

"I was delivering something. Although field work is not my strong suit, my boss insisted. I got jumped, beat up, and some female took away the thing I was suppose to deliver," Yukiko explained. His eyes stared at her in disbelief.

"I guess that wasn't your day," Sakaki responded. Yukiko said nothing, and only stared at the ceiling. Time to think. Where was she? She could only assume that she was in some middle-class area to poor because of the building she was in, and that was it. She loathed not knowing.

Yukiko could have to ask more questions when Akisame came back.

* * *

Akisame came in and it was awfully quiet in his clinic. He could only hope Sakaki's brain was still intact after having a conversation with one the smartest people he met. Thankfully he was wrong, as he saw the two just staring off into space.

Sakaki was taking a few sips of his beer, as he saw Akisame walk in. "Oh you're back. You didn't kill Kenichi did you?"

"Of course not," Akisame responded, but hesitated. "There were a few close calls though." He saw from the corner of his eye, the expressions slightly shifting on his patient's face.

Sakaki scoffed, as he got up from the stool, and began to exit the building, "Yeah, yeah. See you at the dojo."

"Hopefully, he wasn't too rude to you," Akisame said. Yukiko shook her head.

"Sakaki was fine. He was quiet," She summarized, and she turned her head to look at him. Icy, pale blue eyes were analyzing him through the frames of her glasses, like a predator to a prey. Needless to say, he was doing the same thing. She broke away from his gaze first, allowing her long, black hair to cover part of her face.

"How odd. I thought he would've bragged about his title," Akisame mused. Yukiko Akiyama was holding something back from him. He could already tell that she was important from the suit she was wearing on the night he found her, but he assumed that she'll talk about it on her own time.

"Am I just going to stay here for three weeks?" She asked, her tone as calm and steady as possible.

"No. You'll be staying at the dojo I live at," He answered and was amused by the confusion appearing on her face.

"Pardon?" She asked, the calm tone broke to a confused one.

"You'll be staying at the dojo for three weeks," he repeated. Her expression was slightly disappointed. "I'm not going to let you stay here by yourself when nobody's watching you."

"I am not a child, Mr. Koetsuji," Yukiko said, her eye slightly twitching at this man's stubbornness. "I don't need to be taken care of. I could do it myself."

"Miss Akiyama, do I need to remind you of your wounds? You could've died on that night. Thankfully, I heard some gunshots and decided to inspect it," Akisame said. "Now rest. I plan on having you moved to the dojo this evening, if you can walk. Unless, if you want me to carry you?"

Yukiko could only stare at him, in disbelief when he asked that question, but regained her composure, and answered, "Do not baby me, Mr. Koetsuji. I believe I'm perfectly capable of walking on my own."

Now he gave her a sceptic look, and Yukiko sighed, "Maybe with some assistance. There is a bit of pain in my foot."

* * *

Yukiko could only wait until the evening, observing Akisame as he treated other patients in his clinic, a demographic consisted of mostly young women (completely head-over-heels for him Yukiko deduced). It was honestly amusing for Yukiko to see the women blush and stutter near the man, who pretended to not notice, and for them to 'accidentally' touch Akisame's 'area'.

When closed the clinic for the day, he walked over to Yukiko's bed to drag her to the place where he lived. Honestly, she didn't do too well near dojos or martial arts. It reminded her of her brother. She shivered. Her brother was such a handful, honestly.

"Are you ready to go?" Akisame asked, as colorless and dull pupils stared down at her. She nodded, and he offered a hand for, and she took it. Yukiko slowly got up from the bed, feeling pain in her stomach and foot. Her legs felt like jelly for not standing up in a long time. She flinched slightly at the numbness. "Are you sure you don't me to carry you?"

"Thanks. But no. I can handle myself, Mr. Koetsuji," Yukiko responded, as she slugged her arm around his neck, making for a substitute crutch. He put his left arm around Yukiko's waist to make sure she can balance herself.

"You can handle yourself?" He quoted in a slightly teasing tone.

"I did mention earlier that I would need some assistance, did I not?" Yukiko questioned rhetorically slightly irritated of his tone.

"The dojo's not far from here," He said ignoring the question as both began to exit out of the clinic. For a few moments, the trip was silent until Yukiko decided to break the silence.

"So you're a doctor and a martial artist?" She asked.

"Yes. I'm a jiu jitsu master at the Ryozanpaku dojo, and I only practice in medicine, not particularly a doctor," He answered. "What about you?"

"Government official," She answered. Akisame expected her to say more, and gave her a look. "A secretary, I suppose. If that's simple. I'm not that high in rank in the government."

He hummed in acknowledgement, and stated, "We're here." Yukiko could only stare in fright at the humongous doors in front of her. She felt as if it was ominous presence from behind this door. The hairs on the back of her neck began to stand in warning, but on the outside she remained calm. Akisame and Sakaki weren't so bad, but why did she get the feeling that she entered something much more dangerous. Akisame glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "Welcome to Ryozanpaku."

Dear lord what has she gotten herself into?

* * *

 **Well Yukiko. Welcome to hell. Am I right? Population of six demons, a poor, innocent soul, and his love interest. Now add one more to the equation. Hope I'm keeping everyone in character and preventing my OC to become one of those Mary-Sues.**

 **See y'all next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Unfamiliar Feelings**

 **Chapter 3: Welcome to the Jungle**

 **As I've mentioned previously, I do not own Kenichi the Mightest Disciple only my OC**

* * *

"This is where you live?" Yukiko asked with a skeptic tone. The dojo in front of her was intimidating, and she hasn't even gone inside yet and she's only seen the gates. She assumes you could call this 'intuition', but she couldn't rely on that alone. She needed evidence to back up her claim.

"Yes. Is there a problem?" Akisame asks.

"No... It was just, how you say, unexpected," Yukiko responded. She could only imagine a teasing look on the man's face when she said that.

"It's not as bad as you think," He attempted to reassure her, and it worked... Until they stepped closer to the door, and he pushed the gates open with two fingers. Her eyes widened. _How... How strong is this man? Those gates were huge, no ordinary person should be able to open those gates. He pushed it easily, like it was nothing, with only two fingers. I clearly misjudged Mr. Koetsuji. He may look skinny on the outside, but clearly he isn't. Does this mean that man, Sakaki, is like him too? How dangerous are they? What if-_

"Miss Akiyama, I can assure you that I, nor any other member of this dojo are going to harm you, or try to cause conflict to the city," Akisame stated out of the blue, trying to disprove her worrying thoughts. Yukiko's eyes darted back to him, scanning his facial features to tell if he was lying or not. _His face looks honest. He's not lying. Wait, how did he know? He's smart. Smarter than just a regular doctor and martial artist. I have to keep my guard up... But..._

"How did you know?" She blurted out.

"You looked like you were in deep thought, and then your face scrunched up a little to show signs of stress. You were also very surprised when I opened the gates with two fingers," Akisame answered confidently. _Make that very intelligent. Possibly, dare I say, more intelligent than I am._ Yukiko scrunched her face slightly. _This could be a trap. Incredibly dangerous man. Keep your guard up._ They entered through the gates, and to Yukiko's surprise there were a few buildings scattered across the property, and she spotted a few training dummies. _This really is a dojo._ "I told you."

Her face scrunched a bit more, "I see that, Mr. Koetsuji. A relatively normal place."

"Hello, Akisame. Who is this lady you brought to the dojo?" A male questioned, although he speaking very fluent Japanese, he had slight... Accent to it... Korean? It sounds oddly familiar... Chinese. The (Chinese?) male had a slight tone when he asked the question. _He doesn't mind that I'm here. He was trying to be polite, but his voice had a particular... How should I say... Lecherous tone to it._

"Kensei, this is Akiyama Yukiko. And Miss Akiyama, this is Kensei Ma. The master of all Chinese martial arts," Akisame introduced. Yukiko peered down to the shorter male, who was holding a camera and snapping pictures. Time seemed to slow down for Yukiko in that moment to analyze him. _The mustache certainly classifies him as Chinese, as well as his outfit of choice. He seems to be very old, due to the wrinkles on his skin, maybe about 50. He is perverted._ Yukiko looks at his hands curled around the camera. _Their is a tan line around his left ring finger. He was married. Moved to Japan for some unknown reason, maybe fear of his wife, or just tired of Chinese tradition, but that doesn't explain why he does Chinese martial arts still._

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Ma," Yukiko said, slightly disgusted by this man's tendencies.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Miss Akiyama. I hope you stay here for a while," Kensei responds, with absolute delight in his tone. Yukiko looks away from his actions.

"I hope your wife doesn't find out your little endeavors here in Japan, otherwise you have my deepest apologies," She states, slightly shocking the old man to make him stop taking photos, gulping slightly at the thought of his wife. Akisame scoffs, and proceeds to head on to show Yukiko around the dojo.

 _A perverted leech._ What's next?

* * *

"And here is the room you'll be staying at for the next few days," Akisame states, a slight solemn look in his eyes as he shows Yukiko the room. She takes notice, but doesn't comment. However...

"Normally, people have stairs, instead of ropes in two story buildings," Yukiko states bluntly, her eyes trailing to the rope dangling down, next to what she can assume that used to be stairs. Akisame scratches the back of his head.

"Well, Sakaki and Kensei got drunk..." Akisame trails off. Yukiko understands the rest of that statement before he could even tell her.

"Oh..." She trails off as well. "Are their any other inhabitants of this dojo I should know about?"

"I don't know where Apachai, our Muy Thai master, or the Elder, the Grandmaster, are. But Shigure, the weapons master, is out on a mission, while my disciple and the Elder's granddaughter are out getting errands," He elaborated. Yukiko nodded. But then freezes for a second.

"Mission?" She repeated. What the...

"It's nothing of importance," He dismisses with a hand. Yukiko's eye twitches slightly, before glancing at her new room.

"Do you mind if you give me some time to... Adjust to the new room?" She questions, and he nods, opening the door for her. As far as she could see, the room seemed normal, white wall, a bed, wardrobe, a desk. She could only wonder what sentimental value this meant to Akisame. "I could manage from here, thank you."

"If you need me, my room is right next door," He states, and leaves. Yukiko hobbles to the bed, and lies down. Checking her phone. 50 Missed Phone Calls? 100 Missed Messages. She sighs irritably, knowing who it is. _Yukine Akiyama. Kyoko Matsuda._ Kyoko was probably done investigating her part of the investigation. Yukine was just being an idiot and was worried about her well-being. Being a detective was difficult.

* * *

 **Dun Dun Duuuuuuuun. Holy Jesus I finally updated. I'm apologize deeply, but then I had plans and Yada Yada Yada. Btw I was introduced to Wattpad, and making new stories on their sooooo... I'm sorry.**

 **I know I told you that she was a government secretary but that was a lie, after I thought more about the backstory and what would seem good, so Instead of government official, I made her a detective which seems so much better in this case.**

 **Thank you all so much ch for waiting patiently. And see you guys soon**


End file.
